One classroom can change everything
by TheBraceletGeek
Summary: Lily stumbles upon a conversation she was not meant to hear. But she really likes what she hears. Two conversations in one classroom can really change everything. Sorry, but I suck at summaries. I apologize if there is any spelling mistakes, but I English is not my mother tongue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The characters does not belong to me, but to the wonderful J.K Rowling**

Lily Evans had always been one to appreciate things. She appreciated everything she got for birthday and Christmas, she appreciated those little things people did for her and she appreciated people as who they were.  
But one thing she did not appreciate was James Potter and his endless tirade of asking her out.

In the start it had been kind of fun, but after two months of him asking her out every single day, she`d had enough!

But he didn`t stop there. Oh no, he had asked her out at least every other day for three years!  
And the worst was that he didn`t even like her. He just looked at her as a trophy. Because she had refused to go out with him, he had sworn to himself to get her to go out with him.

At the very beginning he had done all sorts of weird and big things. He had stopped a quiditch game just to ask her out. He got a no. He had stopped Slughorns lesson, accioed his broomstick and flown over Lilys head just to ask her out. Once again her answer was no.  
The first year she had just said no because of Sev, but then he had called her that awful thing, so they were no longer friends.

That was her reason to stay away from him the second year, because it was his fault that Sev had called her a Mudblood. Or, not really his fault, because Sev had had it brewing inside of him, but she just wanted to have someone that was not Sev to blame.

Lily still had problems dealing with the fact that their friendship was over. She still cried her self to sleep sometimes. And when she woke up the day after, it sometimes happened that she skipped her first class just because she needed some time on her own.

And all of this was kind of Potters fault.  
And the third year she didn`t really have a reason, but she kept saying no out of old habit.

But now, in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she and James were Head boy and Girl and they had to share a common room, bathroom and everything!  
She didn´t want to admit it to herself, but she was kind of glad for it. James had really grown, not just in height, but in his way of acting to. He no longer hexed people just for fun and it looked like he took school a bit more serious. He had stopped asking Lily out, something she was not as happy for as it looked.  
When Lily saw how much James had changed she actually wanted to give him a chance.  
But it looked like that train had went on without her.

James had started dating Rachel Edgecomb, a beautiful Ravenclaw girl with long, curly blonde hair and a tendency to giggle really loud. She was the typical stereotype girl, with her skirt to short, her shirt and jumper to tight and a bit too much cleavage showing.  
Her and James had been dating for a solid two months, three weeks, four days and ten hours. Not that Lily counted them.  
She just hated to walk into the Heads common room and see Rachel and James entangled on the sofa, snogging.

During these two months something else had happened too. Lily Evans had turned in to one of Sirius Blacks best friends. At the start everyone, including the Slytherins, had been shocked to see Sirius and Lily walking together to classes and sitting together during meals.  
But Sirius didn't have James as he used to because of Rachel and Lily hadn`t really had anyone since Snape, and that was history now.

Lily found out that the Marauders weren`t as bad as she had thought during all these years.

Sirius could have been with Remus, but he was always studying, even more than Lily. And Peter had found himself a girlfriend in Hufflepuff. The four boys were still as close as they used to, but they had put the pranking phase a bit behind them.

James was the one who was away from the group the most. Sometimes it seemed like he wanted to be with the boys and Lily, during meals or sit with them in the classes they shared together, but Rachel always seemed to come and pull James away from them.

Since Lily and Sirius had become so close, she knew a lot of stuff she never thought would have come from the great Sirius Black.  
Apparently he wasn`t the womanizer everyone said he was. Yes, he flirted a lot with a lot of girls, but he had never slept with either one of them. It was just something all of those girls said to everyone.

Even though he always said he hated his family, he was still sad that he had ran away from his house, especially because of his brother, Regulus.

Sirius and Regulus always acted like they couldn`t stand each other, but before Sirius went to Hogwarts, they had been really close.

Sirius were still hoping that he could change Regulus way of seeing things, even though the chances were small.

Lily had learned all of these "sad" things about Sirius, but she had also learned some things that were quite funny.

Since Sirius family was so noble and ancient, they spoke French.  
In a way of rebelling against his family, Sirius had rebelled against the language and started wearing hats and t-shirts which said "I am not French!" "Down with the French language" and stuff like that.  
This had earned him a really hard beating, but his parents didn´t force him to learn the language after that.

Sirius had turned into the one Lily went to when she had something on her heart, or something was wrong.

Despite everything people said about him being a blabber mouth, when people told him something in confidence, he held the thing just for himself. He was one of the most loyal persons Lily had ever met. That was probably why his patronus was a dog.

Lily had talked to Sirius about the James problem, and he had assured her that James still was in love with her, he was just so tired of rejection the whole time, he had decided he wanted someone to appreciate him for once, and not the other way around.  
Lily wasn`t sure if she believed him, but whatever he said, she didn`t want to be the one that spoke her feelings aloud first.  
Or, technically, she wouldn`t be the first one since he had chased her for over three years. But since it seemed like he had given up, in her mind, she would have been the first one to speak her feelings.

This kind of thinking was the reason she stood where she stood, and was not in Rachels place.

But if Lily didn`t think this way, then we wouldn`t have had a story.

The 28th of November 1977 was starting of as a normal day to Lily.  
She woke up in her Headsdorm, got dressed and went down to the Gryffindor Commonroom. In the commonroom she found Sirius, and they walked together down to breakfast.  
On the way down to breakfast was were things started to get a bit weird.

She and Sirius walked past an empty classroom on the third floor, and she heard someone arguing inside it. She quickly recognised the first voice as James, and since the second one was a girl, it had to be Rachels. She looked at Sirius to check if she was right, and he gave a slight nod with his head.  
Lily leaned in against the door to try to hear what they were saying.

"I just don`t see what the big deal is" said Rachels voice.

"You don`t see it?" asked James voice. He sounded angry, but at the same time bitter

"It was just one kiss, James!" Wait, what? Rachel had kissed someone?

"Just one? One is more than enough to get me to know that you are not serious about this!"

"Oh, cut it out! You are acting like a big baby!"

"I am the baby?" James asked.

"Yes! You are overreacting this whole thing!" Rachel answered.

Lily didn`t think James was overreacting. If she had dated someone and they kissed another girl, she would have been really furious too.

"Overreacting? That`s it! I am done with you and this relationship!" James said with a stern voice.

Lily heard footsteps coming towards her and decided now was a good time to get out of there.  
She grabbed Sirius by his tie and dragged him into another classroom nearby.

They heard steps pass by, some screaming from the other classroom, some more step and then silence.

"Did you hear that too or was my mind just making that up?" Lily asked with a small voice.

"It wasn`t just you Lily-flower, I heard it too" Sirius said.

"Don`t call me that! But does this really mean that James and Rachel broke up?"" Lily asked, with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"I think James have been wanting to break up with her for a while, but just didn`t want to break her heart. Now he had a reason to, so I think I´m right when I´m saying that James is done with her" Sirius said.

"Really? So that means that he is single and can date me – erh, I mean, someone else?" Lily asked with a much lighter voice than she would usually use.

"Yes, Lily. I think he is free so you can date him" Sirius answered with a bit laughter in his voice.

"I didn`t say that I was the one that wanted to date him!"

"No, but I know how you feel towards James, so it is kind of obvious".

"Of course. When I get a new best friend it had to be someone smart enough to understand everything about me.." Lily muttered to herself.

"What was that Lilyflower? Did I just hear you calling me smart?" Sirius asked. He was obviously enjoying himself.  
Stupid prat, Lily thought.

"Yes, my dearest Mr. Black. I just said that you were one of the smartest human beings I have ever had the pleasure to meet" Lily said, with an old fashion voice, kind of like some of the ladies from Jane Austen films.

"Why, thank you Miss Evans, or am I allowed to say Mrs. Potter? I will just go for Mrs. Potter anyways." He answered back with a smug grin.  
Lily didn`t protest on the name.

"I will now escort you to your breakfast Mrs. Potter" Sirius continued, holding his hand out, waiting for Lily to accept it.

She gladly accepted, and they to breakfast together, having a great laugh on the way.

And Lily knew that this was going to be a great day

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading.  
I originally planned this out to be a one-shot, but I think I am going to give it another chapter to see how they got together :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The characters does not belong to me, but to J.K Rowling**

Lily and Sirius entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table as usual. Right next to them, sat James and didn't really look sad, despite the breakup he just had.

"Hello Mr. Prongs. How is your day going this far?" Sirius asked, still with the Jane Austen voice.

"Really great actually. Thank you for asking Mr. Padfoot" James responded, having the same type of voice.

"Really? Because Lily and I heard…" Sirius started but Lily kicked him on his leg to stop him from saying they had heard the conversation.

"Heard what?" James asked Lily.

"Oh, nothing. Mr. Sirius here just couldn't keep his mouth shut" Lily answered him back, aiming another kick at Sirius.

"Ouch! Prongs, don't ever come across with your dear flower. She can kick really hard." Sirius said, bending down to say a spell to take the pain away from his leg.

"I already know that she can kick hard. She is also really terrifying with some spells, if you haven't noticed" James said. "But I want to hear what you guys heard" he continued.

"Okay," Lily started. "We heard you and Rachel breakup in that empty classroom" she finished. She did not want to look up at him in fear of him being mad, so she chose to look down at her empty plate instead.

"Oh.. You guys heard everything or?" James asked them. But, Lily thought, he didn't seem mad or anything. In fact, his voice sounded just like normal.

"Well, we heard the part were she had kissed another guy, and you guys broke up." Sirius answered before Lily got a chance to open her mouth.

"Yeah. I walked into the classroom and found Rachel and some Huffelpuff snogging inside that classroom. I confronted her about it and she said it was just one kiss. That was enough for me to understand that she wasn't serious about this. So I broke up with her" James said.

"I am really sorry James. I know you guys dated a while. This must be horrible for you" Lily said, trying to put as much pitying in her voice as possible, but it wasn't really easy when she was nothing but glad about the breakup.

"It is okay. Really, I didn't really like her and I should have broken up with her ages ago. In fact, I should never had started dating her in the first place. It was always someone else on my mind" James kind of bursted out with last line unexpectedly, and turned red right after the words escaped his mouth.

"Really?" Lily asked, trying to restrain the hope that was bubbling inside of her.

"Yeah. It was always…" James started before getting interrupted by Sirius. "Can you two please take this in private? I am trying to eat my breakfast in peace here!"

"Of course we can Padfoot" James said before taking Lilys hand and leading her out of the Great Hall.

Lily followed him and he led her into the same classroom Lily had been standing outside of a few minutes earlier.

"After you my lady" said James before opening the door. Lily walked in and James followed right after, closing the door behind him.

"So Potter. Who was this girl that was always on your mind?" Lily asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Come on Lily. You´re a smart girl. I think you know" James said, but Lily couldn't help but notice the humour in his voice.

"I just really want to hear you say it" Lily said as she walked closer to James

"Well, if you really have to know. It is Sirius. It has always been him, and I just can´t keep it inside me anymore" James said, he too, walking closer.

"Just shut up and kiss me, will you?" Lily said as she grinned.  
And as she asked, James leaned in and kissed her, full on the mouth.

And as Lily had predicted, this was really turning into a great day.

**A/N: And that was the end.  
****Sorry if it was really terrible, I am not really good at writing this kind of stuff.  
****But I just had to write this chapter to close it up.  
****Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
